


can't keep this beating heart at bay

by reality_ruins_dreams



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Ballerina!Louis, Ballet AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, kinda descriptive accident scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2793233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_ruins_dreams/pseuds/reality_ruins_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“And Arabesque!” The young man's voice echoed through out the studio, the eager dancers moving into position. “Shoulders back, yes! You all look so graceful and beautiful! Right dancers you’re turning into.” Clapping his hands, he grins excitedly at the group of his young students, “Alright, that’s it for class today! Make sure to stretch and do not forget that our recital is in one month, so what does that mean?” He scans the faces before him before answering himself, “Have your piece ready! You’re dismissed and I’ll see you Tuesday.”</p><p>Or the one where Louis is a dancer and Harry is hopelessly in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can't keep this beating heart at bay

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this fic for a couple weeks now and I'm extremely happy with the outcome!  
> Thank you to my beta Danny xoxo  
> And a HUGE thank you to Cat for this gorgeous graphic!   
> And this is purely a work of fiction. Enjoy!

   

 

“And Arabesque!” The young man's voice echoed through out the studio, the eager dancers moving into position. “Shoulders back, yes! You all look so graceful and beautiful! Right dancers you’re turning into.” Clapping his hands, he grins excitedly at the group of his young students, “Alright, that’s it for class today! Make sure to stretch and do not forget that our recital is in one month, so what does that mean?” He scans the faces before him before answering himself, “Have your piece ready! You’re dismissed and I’ll see you Tuesday.”

 

As the girls and boys finished stretching Louis turned towards the door with a smile, he’d seen him standing there of course, mirrors are wonderful things. Harry stood propped up against the door frame, a happy grin lighting up his face. “Well don’t you look just ravishing?” Harry teased when Louis stopped in front of him.

“Oh shove it. I thought you weren’t picking me up today?” Louis stretched his muscles as he talked with the man.

“You thought wrong. I was in the neighborhood and thought I’d swing by and pick you up anyway.” Harry tried to stop his eyes from scanning the fit lads body in front of him. But with just a leotard and tights covering him it was hard.

 

Louis caught him though, shooting him a strange look before turning around to dig in his bag for his keys to the building.

 

Harry had to bite his fist to prevent a moan from escaping, what he’d do to that arse if it was his to ravish.

 

Louis scanned the room, making sure his students were gone before he began to lock up and close the studio for the day. “Lou, have you eaten yet today?” Harry asked from where he was sat against the wall.

 

“You already know the answer to that question Harold,” Louis turned to look at him from the center of the floor. His body poised and as tall as he could stand for only being five foot nine. “Do you want to see my piece I’ve been working on for the past month?” An excited smile graced his face, his body thrumming from it all.

 

“You already know the answer to that question Louis,” Harry mocked him but not without a smile gracing his lips.

 

Louis smirked playfully as he moved over to the stereo, plugging his phone in with the AUX cord and looking for the song he’d chosen for his piece.

 

_Hello world I hope you’re listening, forgive me if I’m young for speaking out of turn-_

 

Louis body began to move to the beat of the song, his limbs feeling the emotion in the song. Harry leaned forward wrapping his arms around his knees and watching his best friend intently. He loved the way Louis danced, losing him self in the music, the emotion he put into his movements. He was beautiful on the floor and Harry couldn’t help but fall deeper and deeper in love with the boy before him.

 

As Louis finished out along with the final chords of the song Harry launched to his feet cheering and clapping loudly. He moved forward pulling Louis into his arms and swinging him around excitedly.

“Put me down you big oaf! I didn’t even get a chance to breathe!” Louis laughed happily as Harry finally set him on his feet, the hand fisted in Harry’s shirt still holding on to some part of him. They didn’t really notice how close they were standing until Louis looks up, eyes meeting Harry’s. The look in his best friends eyes toldtell him more than he needs to know at the moment, “Haz,” He breathed out carefully.

“Lou,” Harry shot back, his tone laced with curiosity, his fingers brush a stray piece of Louis’ fringe from his face before resting on his jaw.

 

Louis’ heart was racing, Harry wanted to kiss him, his best friend was looking at him like… well  _like he loved him_. “I better close up or we’ll never get to lunch!” Louis laughed nervously, slipping out of Harry’s hands and hurrying to finish closing up the studio.

 

“Fucking idiot,” Harry muttered to himself, running his hand through his hair his body strung tight with frustration and need. He didn’t blame Louis, the boy had a bad track record with relationships and Harry was patient. One day Louis would see what was standing right in front of him, and Harry would wait with a smile on his face.

 

“Alright, lets go! I’m starved, could devour an entire horse.” Louis popped his head back into the room, beckoning for Harry to get his bag and to “get his arse out before he was locked in.”

 

Laughing, Harry chased Louis into the street both of them dashing for his car like mad men. Grumbling as Harry started the car and his ‘hipster’ music started streaming from the speakers, Louis reached to change the station immediately.

“Lou, lets go out tonight! Let’s get Niall, Zayn, and Liam and go out.”

 

Louis gave Harry side eyes, seeing him begin to pout he sighs and gave in, “Fine! But you can only let me have a few drinks, I have a class to teach tomorrow.”

 

Whooping excitedly he pumped his fist in the air, a smile taking over his face. “Great! I’ll text them over lunch.” Louis tried, he really did try to stop the grin from over taking his face, but he was too fond of the curly haired lad to be successful.

 

                                                            ~~~

They entered the club that night with grins on their faces and a hop to their steps; Niall was the first one in, fist in the air and a whooping laugh that got the attention of a few patrons, who couldn’t help but smile and shout back. Zayn and Liam were next, easy smiles on their faces with their arms wrapped tightly around each other’s waist. Harry was practically dragging Louis into the club by his hand, he was still set on staying in but Harry knew he needed to relax and get away from his mind for a little while.

 

“To the bar!” Harry shouted enthusiastically, pulling Louis along behind. He ordered them both sour apple martinis and a round of shots then turns to his best mate with a grin on his face. “Are you ready to party!” His hands rest on Louis forearms, pulling him closer trying to get him to relax.

 

“If you insist.” Louis rolled his eyes fondly, motioning for Harry to get the drinks when they are sat on the bar. Harry payed before grabbing the two shots, handing one to Louis he gives him a smug grin then downs it in one go, Louis copied him but he couldn't help but make a bitter face at the sting the alcohol makes going down.

 

Harry handed Louis the martini then grips his elbow tightly, steering him through the crowds between them and the rest of the boys. Niall cheered as they made their appearance, from the looks of it he’d already downed one pint and was half way through his second. Zayn had two empty shot glasses in front of him, and Liam was still on his first pint. Niall immediately signaled for his favorite waitress, a curvy blonde with a charming smile and gorgeous eyes, and ordered each boy two more shots of something that sounded too strong for Louis taste.

 

But once the drinks arrived Louis cheered with the rest of them and chugs the drinks happily. Louis blinked slowly, trying to remember when he downed the rest of his martini and maybe another and then maybe a few more shots after that. His head spun and all he really wanted to do was get out on the floor and dance. “Harry…” he pressed up against the boy and failed to whisper in his ear.

 

“Yeah babe?” Harry turned and grinned at him, pinching his waist lightly.

 

“I wanna dance!” Louis pouted, stumbling out of the booth and pulling Harry after him.

 

“Slow down Lou! Jeez, the dance floor isn’t going to go anywhere.” Harry laughed at the small boy pouting in front of him.

 

Louis began to grin slyly once they reached a spot on the floor he was happy with. He moved towards Harry slowly a twinkle in his eyes. “Lou?” Harry questioned, watching Louis warily. But Louis just shook his head and turned so his bum was pressed to Harry's front. His arms wrapped around Harry’s neck and pull him impossibly closer. Harry’s hands pressed into Louis hips, not sure whether to push him forward or pull him further against him. He was not able to question him anymore once he began to move his hips.

 

Harry’s fingers tightened against his waist and his decision had been made, he pulled him back against him and gasped into his ear hotly. “Lou,” Harry’s lips fell to his slim neck and he pressed a biting kiss there as Louis teased him with every swivel of his hips. As the beat of the song faded into the next one Louis turned in his arms and began to grind his front against Harry’s, mouthing at his Adam's apple, breathy whimpers escaping from his mouth when his cock ground  _just_ right. Harry’s hand moved from Louis' lower back to grasp at his arse, pulling him into him even more, while his other one grazed Louis’ jaw.

Tilting his face up so he could look into his eyes, Louis beautiful cerulean blue eyes had been swallowed up by the black of his pupils. His thumb pressed against Louis bottom lip, asking for entrance and he granted it. Wrapping his lips around Harry’s thumb he sucked slowly, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. “Holy shit,” Harry moaned, pulling his thumb from Louis mouth and covering his lips with his own. At this point they weren’t dancing anymore. They were standing in the middle of a pulsing crowd, groping each other like horny teens.

 

“Lets go back to mine, yeah?” Harry nibbled on Louis earlobe after whispering his proposal into his ear. Louis nodded quickly against his neck, hands scrabbling at Harry’s sides before pulling away. Harry was breathless, they’d been grinding for not even fifteen minutes and Louis already looked wrecked.

 

Harry pulled Louis along behind him, the only thing connecting him was his fingers circling Louis tiny wrist. They stopped at the table to tell the boys they’re headed out and to throw a tip for the waitress down on the table. They raced out of the club, soft giggles on both of their lips when they press together in the streets trying to stay warm. Harry successfully hailed a cab after a few tries and they piled in and managed to tell the driver the address before their lips find each other’s again.

 

They weren’t aware they’ve reached Harry’s flat until the driver coughed awkwardly from the front seat. Harry pulled away from Louis with a soft groan and handed the driver their fare. Louis couldn’t help the giggle that escapes when they tumble out of the cab, muttering apologies to the driver before shutting the door carelessly.

 

They made their way into Harry’s flat quickly, too preoccupied with the want to get off to take their time on the stairs. It took Louis four tries to unlock the door before Harry took the keys from him calmly and turns the key on the first try.

 

Harry only pushed the door open enough to get Louis then himself through, before grabbing Louis’ elbow and pining him to the door. He made sure the door was locked before his knee spread Louis' legs apart and his hands were pulling at the soft material of his tee shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping it to the floor.

 

Harry had to ask, he needed to make sure before they both do something they’d regret in the morning. “Louis, are you sure you want this?” Harry’s hands skimmed over Louis ribs before settling on his hips.

 

“Yes!” Louis hissed, grinding against Harry’s knee and pressing biting kisses to his exposed neck. “Now if there isn’t something in me in ten minutes; tongue, fingers or that massive cock of yours, I will walk out of here and never speak to you again.”

 

Harry took that as a sign for him to get on with it and he wasn’t about to let Louis down. He hitched Louis leg up around his hip and helped him jump and wrap his legs and arms around Harry’s strong body. The trip to Harry’s bedroom was eventful to say the least, Louis wouldn’t stop  _moving_ and those noises he kept making were driving Harry insane, he had to press Louis up against the wall every few steps so he could worship his mouth at least a little more.

 

When Louis started clawing at the hem of Harry’s shirt he knew he had to get Louis to his room and now.

 

“Bout god damn time,” Louis grumbled when he was laid out on top of Harry’s duvet. He stretched before popping the button of his jeans and wiggling out of them. Harry was quick to remove his own clothes and if he stumbles a little when trying to get those ‘tight ass jeans’ off he made an endearing noise at Louis soft giggle.

 

Finally he was as naked as Louis, and god that body of his was doing things to him. “You don’t even know what you’re doing to me do you?” Harry gritted out as he crawls over Louis’ body and ran a hand down the slope of his thigh, leaving goose bumps in his wake.

 

“No,” Louis gasped as his fist closed around his dick, not really pulling himself off quite yet. “But if it’s anything like what you’re doing to me, I feel sorry for you.” His eyes sparkled and a grin slides onto his mouth as Harry groaned and leaned down to take Louis nipple into his mouth.

 

He spent his time on Louis’ nipples, worshipping them and memorizing all the little sounds he made when he does something just right. When he began to trail kisses down his torso Louis squeaks excitedly, his hands settling in Harry’s soft curls.

 

Harry’s hot breath fanned over Louis dick, making it twitch in anticipation. Harry nuzzled into his hip and then began to leave soft kisses on the shaft. Louis hips rose on their own as he tried to get more friction.

 

“Roll over.” Harry sat back on his knees, his hand automatically wrapping around his own dick as he watched Louis do as asked.

 

Louis groaned against the pillow as Harry spread his cheeks apart, revealing his puckered hole to him. Harry’s hands dug into Louis’ arse cheeks as he leans in and breathes over his hole, causing it to clench. “God you’re gorgeous.” He groaned against his arse. “Have you showered today Lou?”

 

Louis jerked against the bed as a whimper escapes his lips, “Of course.” His hand reaching back and sliding into Harry’s hair, a sign to hurry up.

 

Taking that as a sign to continue, Harry leaned in pressing an open mouth kiss to his hole before letting his tongue sneak out and trail around his rim. Louis let out a contented sigh and relaxed further into the bed.

 

Harry flattened his tongue and swept it across his quivering hole before pointing it and pressing in slightly, just enough to make his boy shake above him. A breathless gasp worked its way from Louis as he was held down and taken, his hole getting devoured by Harry’s mouth. He was startled when Harry grazed his teeth against his rim before circling his tongue again and pressing further into him.

 

“Oh god, Haz.” Louis was now reduced to whimpers, trying to stay at least somewhat sane but Harry’s tongue making it nearly impossible. “Babe- please.” A whine is ripped from his throat when his tongue snakes against his walls.

 

“What do you need baby? What can I do for you?” Harry asked sweetly, pressing open mouth kisses to the swell of Louis’ cheeks.

 

“Need your dick, please Harry.” Louis rut down on the bed, this pressure had been building up all night and he needed release, and soon.

 

A string of needy whimpers left Louis mouth as Harry rolled to the other side of his bed, reaching into the bed side table he grabbed a condom and lube before moving back over Louis thrumming body.

 

“How do you wanna do this babe?” Harrys hands rested on the back of Louis thighs, rubbing slightly.

 

“Wanna see you Haz.” Louis rolled onto his side, looking back at his mate with a pout on his lips.

 

“Roll over then love,” He smiled at the wrecked boy while leaning up and grabbing a pillow to place under his hips.

 

When Louis was finally all settled, legs spread to accommodate Harry’s body between them. Harry poured lube onto his fingers and warms it up as he stares at Louis blissed out face. He couldn’t really believe he was here with his best mate, fingers slicked up and pressing slowly into him, prepping him for his dick.

 

“Oh,” Louis forehead scrunched and his mouth hung open when Harry added another finger and twists. “Yes!” He groaned when Harry began to scissor him open, stretching him for a third finger. “Baby,” He moaned, hips stuttering and pushing back on Harry’s fingers.

 

Harry was speechless, “Never thought you’d be such a little cock slut Lou.” He tucked a third finger up in him and curls them, looking for that specific spot. Knowing he’d found it when Louis eyes glazed over and his body seized up, moaning out Harry’s name.

 

“God Harry, I’m ready. Please just fuck me already.” Louis' nails scraped down Harry’s bicep, gripping his wrist and pulling his fingers from him. He pulled him down on top of him and used his leverage to flip Harry onto his back. “Wanna ride you.” He groaned when Harry looked at him questionably.

 

He pressed the condom into Harrys hand waiting for him to roll it on before he slicked his hand up and coats his cock with lube. Walking forward so he was straddling Harry’s waist he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Harry’s lips before gripping his dick, lining it up with his hole and pressing down onto it. Hissing when the blunt tip finally entered, he rose up an inch before sliding back down, taking more and more in each time he sat back. “Oh god, jesus fuck Haz. You’re fucking splitting me open.”

 

Harry groaned as he gazed at the boy fucking himself on his dick, “You are unreal.” Harry’s hands gripped Louis hips and pulled him down hard, so he’s balls deep and Louis was in a crumpled heap on Harry’s chest. “Baby, you need to sit up. Grab the headboard sweetie.” Louis groaned as he sat up and reached forward, curling his hands around the wood of the headboard. “That’s it, just like that.” Harry gritted out as his hands gripped Louis' hips and raised him up a bit so he can fuck into him easier.

 

Louis was a moaning mess above him as Harry pounded into him, with almost every thrust Harry was driving his dick into Louis' prostate, causing him to let out a string of whimpers and curse words. “Fuck yes Harry. God your fucking cock, its like it was made to fuck me.”

Harry whimpered and thrust harder. His hand wrapped around Louis dick, pumping him in time with his thrusts.

 

“Come on baby, come for me.” Harry moaned, gazing up at Louis’ fucked out face. His hand tightened and Louis gasped and seized up, pressing back and grinding onto Harry’s dick making it rub against his spot. Harry swore he saw stars when Louis tightened impossibly tighter around him and came. Crying out in bliss, he coated Harry’s hand with his cum. Harry grunted pulling Louis onto his dick harder when he jerked and started to come into the condom.

 

Louis had his face pressed into Harry's neck, his big hand trailing up and down his spine when he came to. Moaning, he used his arms to push himself up so he could slip off of Harry's dick. He flopped down next to Harry and buried his face into a pillow.

 

He felt Harry’s weight leave the bed as he went to retrieve a washcloth, he came back not even two minutes later with it in hand. His deep voice was soon asking Louis to roll over so he could clean off his tummy. Groaning, Louis did as he was asked, arms splayed above his head and eyes half closed as Harry cleaned him up. He didn’t remember when Harry crawled back in bed beside him and pulled the covers over them. He didn’t remember when Harry’s arm snaked around his waist and pulled him back against his chest and he definitely didn’t remember the “I’m in love with you,” That Harry muttered into his hair before he fell asleep.

 

~~~

Louis woke up the next morning with the worst hangover, not to mention a sore bum and a burning behind his eyelids. He registered what happened last night when he feels a warm body next to his and hot breath fanning over his neck. Groaning, he looked to his right eyes bulging he scrambled out of bed and made a broken sound.

“No, no, no.” He muttered to himself as his shaking hand covers his mouth. He slept with Harry, his best friend. He let his best friend fuck him. Louis had to leave; he needed to get out before he broke down right in the middle of Harry’s bedroom. He gathered his clothes and pulled them on, searching the room for his shirt and shoes before giving up and making his way into the kitchen. He found both his shirt and shoes right by the door, along with his cell, which lit up with missed calls and texts from the other boys. Sighing he looked around the room, scanning to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. Slipping out the door as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Harry up. His heart would be broken enough when he realized Louis bailed.

 

When he got outside he had to squint his eyes, the sun was not helping his massive headache. He was also trying to stop the images from last night, they were all of a sudden flooding his head and he couldn’t push them down. One specific one stood out the most, after the deed was done and they were on the edge of sleep, when Harry whispered those words into his hair. Baring his heart to Louis when he probably knew he wouldn’t hear him or even remember. But for some reason he did and his heart crumpled at the memory.

 

He wasn’t paying attention when he stepped out into the street, and he only had a split second to look up when the car barrelling towards him laid on their horn. His body froze and he found he couldn’t move, he was like a deer caught in the headlights. The last thing he remembered was the feeling of his body flying through the air, hitting the pavement and a searing pain in his leg. And the words that had fallen from Harry’s lips just hours before,  _“I’m in love with you.”_

 

~~~

 

Harry woke up to loud shouting in the street, groaning he rolled over to tug Louis body closer. His hand passed through the air and landed on the empty bed with a flop. Confused, he bolted up, throwing the covers to the bottom of the mattress. Louis was gone. There was no sign of movement in the rest of the apartment, besides, Harry knew this was going to happen anyway. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew they’d get disgustingly wasted and end up fucking. It was inevitable, they both had feelings for each other, Harry was just a little more quick to admit to his. Louis on the other hand was scared. So he woke up, realized what happened and took off.

 

The noise in the street had risen and now Harry’s curiosity had been piqued. Sliding out of bed he opened the shades and looked. There was a crowd in the middle of the street, a few cars stopped a bit away. Everyone looked shocked and some were even holding onto each other crying. Harry was starting to get a really bad feeling about this. He rushed to pull on sweat pants and a tee shirt grabbing a random pair of shoes from the ground he rushed around grabbing his cell, wallet and keys before leaving the apartment and rushing down into the street. “Excuse me!” He shouted trying to push through the crowd. He spotted Mrs. Varma from down the hall and immediately went over to her, “What’s happened?” He questioned hurriedly. 

When her eyes landed on him her face crumpled, “Oh Harry, I’m so sorry.” Her hand covered her mouth as she began to sob. His heart was racing in his chest, at this point he had an idea that Louis was involved in what had happened.

He pushed through the rest of the crowd and that’s when he saw him. It felt as if time had stopped. Like everyone in the street had stopped breathing, even him. Louis was lying in the middle of the street, his leg twisted in an angle that made Harry want to hurl. His skin was so pale; Harry wouldn’t have been shocked if he was already dead. There was blood on the pavement, surrounding Louis’ head like a halo. Harry wasn’t able to stop the tears if he could have tried. His breath came in short gasps and he feel to the ground next to his boy, fingers immediately searching for a pulse. When he found one he gasped, it was weak but if they got him to a hospital.

 

“Has anyone called an ambulance yet?” He looked around, shouting to no one in particular. Rubbing the tears from his eyes, he couldn’t cry as he had to be strong for Louis.

Nodding, he leaned forward and caressed Louis’ pale cheek “Stay with me baby. Promise me you’ll stay with me.” His eyes filled with tears again, sniffling as he imagined his life with out Louis. There was no future for him without Louis, “You’ll make it through this baby, I know you will.” He brushed his fringe off his forehead. By this time he heard the sirens and sighed in relief. “You’ll be okay.” He whispered into the air as the paramedics surrounded them and started to help Louis. Random numbers were shouted around about Louis’ condition.

 

“Sir? Sir, I need you to move, we need to load the patient up.” A woman paramedic was looking at him with sympathetic eyes.

 

He cleared his throat and wipes at his eyes again as he stands, a bit unsteady on his feet. “He’s my boyfriend.” He clutched at his stomach and stared as they secure Louis neck and move him onto the stretcher.

 

“Well in that case, how about you hop in the back with us.” She smiled at him quickly and moved to help the others.

 

When he got the okay to hop in he does, grabbing for Louis’ hand as soon as he could. Pressing a kiss to his wrist, feeling for his pulse. When he felt it he sighed and clutched Louis hand tighter. They’d be all right.

 

~~~

 

Harry remembered the time he had to spend weeks in the hospital because of his sick grandpa, and he remembered hating it just as much as he does now. Hospitals smelt like death.

 

It’d been almost a week since Louis had been admitted and he was still in a coma. The doctors said that he didn’t have any brain damage and he should wake up on his own any day now. He had lost a bit of blood but that was taken care of as soon as he was brought in. But the thing that tore Harry up the most was that they had to remove his leg. The bones in his lower left leg had been shattered beyond repair and it was remove the leg now and give him a chance to walk again with a prosthetic or he would be confined to a wheel chair for the rest of his life. Louis' mom had to make that tough decision for her son; even though she knew it would break him if she chose amputation. The doctors said there was only a slim chance he would be able to dance again, but it was possible.

 

He was currently sitting in the chair next to Louis hospital bed, elbows resting on his knees as he watched the world go on out side the window. The calming beeps of Louis heart monitor assuring that he was alive. He heard rustling from the bed, his head snapping around to look. Louis hand was curling against the blankets, his forehead furrowing in pain. Gasping, Harry moved over Louis, watching him with baited breath. His eyelids began to flutter and Harry’s breath caught in his throat. “Lou,” He whispered softly. “Lou baby, come back to me.” Louis hand tightened around Harry’s fingers as he slowly opened his eyes.

 

His face was masked in confusion and pain, eyes finally settling on Harry. “Haz,” He swallowed and flinched in pain. Harry immediately pressed the call nurse button on the wall and smiled at Louis.

 

“We’ll get you some ice chips baby don’t worry.” Harry kissed Louis hand softly. The nurse came in with a big smile on her face.

 

“Well look who is finally awake! I’ll get some ice chips for you dear, I’d imagine your throat doesn’t feel the best.” Louis leaned his head back and nods. His eyes drifted closed slowly while he dozed a bit then jerked awake when he heard Harry on the phone with his mom.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry I’ll tell him. Okay see you soon! Thanks Jay.” Harry smiled as he ended the call. “Your mom said she loves you, and she’ll be up in a few days. How are you feeling?”

 

“Feels like I had six of your dicks down my throat.” Louis winced as he looked over at Harry, smiling slightly. “What happened?” He brought his free hand to rub at his forehead.

 

Frowning slightly, Harry blinked at Louis, “You don’t remember?” When Louis shakes his head Harry swallows. “You were hit by a car Lou. You were leaving my place after- well after um-“

 

“We fucked.” Louis interrupted bluntly.

 

Harry nodded and scratched his neck slightly, “And the driver said you just walked out in front of him, he tried to stop in time and he even slammed on the horn but you just stood there.” Harry shook his head, “Were you trying to get yourself killed Lou?”

 

“No Harry, I- I was lost in my head. After what had just happened between us and what you said when you thought I was sleeping. I needed to get away and I don’t know what happened. I wasn’t thinking.”

 

At that moment they were interrupted by Louis doctor and nurse entering the room, “Here’s your ice chips dear and Dr. Williams would like to check your vitals and just how you’re feeling.” She handed Harry the Styrofoam cup and a spoon then stood off to the side.

 

Harry gave Louis a few ice chips before Doctor Williams began his check up. He checked Louis’ eyes, and then moved on to the various cuts and bruises on his body.

 

 Doctor Williams looked at Harry softly, “Have you told him yet?”

 

Harry shook his head solemnly, “Haven’t got a chance.”

 

“Wait tell me what?” Louis struggled to sit up, his body still tired and a bit sore from the coma he was in.

 

“Um Lou, this news is pretty big. It’ll change your life and I just don’t want you to freak out.” Harry nervously bit his lip.

 

“What. Is. Going. On.” Louis spoke slowly. He was beginning to get pissed so Harry told him.

 

“Louis you lost your leg in the accident. The doctors, they had to take it.” Harry clutched at Louis’ hand, trying to give him support.

 

“ _What?_ ” Louis breath was coming in short as he struggled with the sheet covering his lower body.

 

“Louis you need to calm down, do you understand me?” Harry gripped Louis’ hands in one of his, smoothing his hair back from his face with the other one.

 

Louis' hands began to shake as tears spilled down his face, “Harry.” He whimpered quietly burying his face in Harry’s neck. “Let me see it. I can’t believe you unless I see it.” His hand clutched in Harry’s tee shirt.

 

Harry nodded to the doctor and wrapped his arm around Louis back holding him close as Doctor Williams pulled the sheet away from Louis leg and let him see the bandaged stump, where his leg used to be.

 

“The doctors had to remove the leg from below the knee down because of damaged bone and tissue from the accident. It was either live your life in a wheel chair or get it amputated and give you at least a chance to walk again.” Harry explained gently, petting Louis hair while Dr. Williams changed the dressing on Louis leg.

 

“Will I be able to dance again?” Louis asked softly, they both looked at the Doctor.

 

“It will take a bit of therapy and getting proper prosthetics, it will take a lot of patience and it will be frustrating but we won’t rule it out Louis, I promise you.” The doctor covered Louis leg with the blanket again and smiled at both boys. “Get some rest boys, I’ll see you again tomorrow.” With that the doctor took his leave from the room.

 

“Can I get you boys something to eat?” The nurse stayed back, smiling gently at the pair.

 

Running his hands through Louis hair, Harry shook his head slightly. “We’re going to get some rest and I’ll have our mates bring something up. Thank you though.” She nodded before leaving and closing the door behind her quietly.

 

“You okay baby?” Harry pressed a soft kiss to Louis temple, scooting down so he could cuddle with Louis.

 

“No. But I will be. It’s just a lot to take in you know.” He cuddled into Harry and sighed into his neck. “Thank you for being here, it means so much.” He mumbled out as his breathing slows then evens out.

 

Harry let a few tears fall for Louis before he closed his eyes and fell asleep also.

 

~~~

“Louis I know you’re frustrated. But I also know how strong you are, you can do this babe.” Harry was standing in his living room waiting for Louis to come out. He’d gotten through physical therapy with amazing remarks from his trainers and had received his prosthetic a few weeks ago. Today was the first time he’d be going back to the studio, Harry in tow. He had told Louis he had someone he wanted to meet. Louis had been slightly depressed since he left the hospital. And Harry hated seeing Louis like that.

 

“I’m coming, god damn it.” Louis opened the door and made his way over to where Harry was standing in the kitchen. He was holding Louis bag and coat, a small smile on his lips.

 

“Good because you know I hate being late to things.” Louis rolled his eyes at his curly haired best friend and takes his coat from him.

 

“Lets go dork.” Louis walked as steadily as he could to the door with Harry following after him.

 

~~~

 

As soon as they walked into the studio the opening chords of a song began to play. Harry took Louis hand in his and walked through the door. Louis gasped as he saw his students, dressed up in their little ballet costumes.

 

Then the lyrics started,  _somewhere over the rainbow, way up high. There’s a land that I’ve heard of once in a lullaby._ The kids began their routine to the song as Louis watched with tears in his eyes.

 

“Harry, what’s this for?” Louis had his arms wrapped around Harry’s waist, head resting on his chest.

 

“For you babe.” Harry smiled then motioned for Louis to keep watching.

 

By the time their piece was finished Louis had tears streaking his cheeks and a huge smile on his face. When the kids saw him their faces lit up and they barrelled towards him, each of them hugging him in turn and telling him how much they missed him, and asking when he’d be back.

 

Just as he was about to tell them he wouldn’t be coming back, Harry interrupted him. “Lou, I have someone I’d like you to meet.” Louis turned around to find Harry clutching the hand of a smiling little girl.

 

“Hi Louis, I’m Emily!” She smiled up at him before shaking his hand.

 

“Well hello Emily!” Louis noticed she was in the same outfit as the other children, but Louis didn't remember having taught her. He gave Harry a confused look before smiling at the young girl.

 

“I met little Emily here when I was in the hospital with you that week. While you had your surgery and the times I needed to leave the room I volunteered in the Children’s Wing. Emily is a survivor of Osteosarcoma, which is a bone cancer. She lost her leg to it Louis.”

 

Louis swallowed slowly as he turns his eyes to the little girl, “And you can dance?”

 

She nods excitedly as Harry says, “Very well.”

 

“It took a lot of practice but I wanted to be like every other little boy and girl and take dance. My doctors helped me as much as they could and so did my parents.” She smiled excitedly at an older woman across the room that returned the smile with a wave. “It was really nice to meet you Louis, I hope you decide to keep teaching. See ya later Harry!” With that she bounded over to the lady and hugged her right away.

 

“Harry…” Louis started slowly.

 

“Lets wait till we get back to mine okay?” He smiled and squeezed Louis hand before pulling him over to the snack table where the rest of the boys where waiting for them.

 

~~~

 

It was later that night when they finally got back to Harry’s flat. Louis immediately went into his room to change into his comfy sweat pants before returning to the living room to cuddle with Harry on the couch. They had a lot they needed to talk about.

 

“Hi.” Louis murmurs as he curls into Harry’s side.

 

Harry’s arm went around Louis waist as soon as he was comfortable, “Hi Lou.”  He pressed the mute button on the remote before sitting it on his lap.

 

Louis reached down and unstrapped the prosthetic from his leg, sitting it on the ground by the table and rubbing the soreness from his leg. “Thank you for tonight. It was incredible, and I’ve been thinking. I’m going to go back to the studio once Doctor Williams clears me.” He smiles up at Harry, searching his eyes.

 

“Lou! That’s incredible, I’m so proud of you.” He pressed a kiss to Louis temple excitedly. “You know I’ll be there through it all.” He buried his face in Louis' neck and grins against his skin.

 

“That’s the thing Harry, you’re always there for me. Like all the time and I don’t know how to thank you for everything.” He swallowed and tangled his fingers with Harry’s. I ran into Mrs. Varma the other day. She told me about that day, my accident. She told me that the look on your face when you realized it was me who’d gotten hit was enough to break her heart. And I remembered what happened the night before that. I remembered how you took care of me and those words you said.” He sniffled as he kept his eyes on the muted T.V.

 

“Lou?” Harry was confused. Where was he going with this?

 

“How long have you been in love with me Harry?” Louis squeezed his hand tighter, looking up into Harry’s eyes.

 

“Is this a serious question?” Harry muttered, his cheeks tinged pink. Louis just stared at him. Coughing, Harry nodded his head slightly, “Um, since I first laid eyes on you?”  

 

Shaking his head Louis crawled onto Harry’s lap, “I love you Harry. More than you know, and I just need to say thank you, for being there, for being you, and for loving me. Thank you for loving me.” He repeated. A tear slipping down his cheek.

 

Louis’ hands rested on Harry’s cheeks as he pulled his face down to his, “I love you.” He told him one more time before he pressed his lips to Harry’s.

 

He didn’t waste any time this time around, Louis pressed down onto Harry's lap groaning against his lips. “Take me to bed Harry.” He whispered into his ear.

 

And that night when Harry opened Louis up with his tongue and then his fingers Louis didn’t worry about the next morning because he knew this thing with Harry was a forever kind of thing.

 

When the following morning rolled around Louis stayed snug in Harry’s arms, wrapped in his boyfriends loving embrace.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry x


End file.
